


Meet the Trickster

by Lhaewiel



Series: SPN goes Fantasy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhaewiel/pseuds/Lhaewiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been told that there is a Trickster in town, but no one of the inhabitants seems to have a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> Linked to [this fanfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/447746). As usually not beta’d. Forgive me if there are mistakes, English is not my mothertongue. I’d love to introduce some new characters, but I need a bit of feedback. There is a Tumblr for this: <http://spngoesfantasy.tumblr.com/>

**Meet the Trickster**

They have been told that there is a Trickster in town, but no one of the inhabitants seems to have a clue. This makes Dean really nervous, as he continuously tucks at his bow. Sam is quite nervous as well. He is frantically looking around to find traces, or whatever gives a sign of the Trickster’s passage. 

It is quite sudden the move they both make when they feel something is changing. Before them, instead of the blacksmith’s shop, there is a huge house entirely made of sweets. 

\- What the hell?! 

Dean turns his head to a puzzled Sam, who manages to stutter an answer. 

\- I don’t know! 

They hesitate for some minutes, before finally crossing the door. Inside there’s a room, with another door. Walls change like glass in a kaleidoscope and there is a table with two dice. Behind the table there is a man with a smirk. The man claps his hands and says: 

\- Hey, kiddos. Did you like my little joke? 

Sam unsheathes his sword, while Dean takes out an arrow and nocks it on his bow. 

\- You’re the Trickster?  
\- Compliments, Mr. Swordsman! You won a totally free tour around my lovely house - this place.  
\- _What_. 

The Trickster tilts his head and puts the dice into Sam’s pocket, patting his shoulder. He snaps his fingers and the door from where the two hunters had entered vanishes. He sits on a chair appeared out of nowhere and explains with a smirk that hints anything but reassurance. 

\- You see, you entered into my realm and you have only one way to get out. You roll the dice and find me. Or you die here. Understood?

Dean shoots the arrow, but misses. The Trickster has vanished, leaving only his voice.

\- You can’t shoot me here, kiddos. You’re in the game now. Good luuuck. 

Dean snaps.

\- Son of a bitch! As soon as I find him, I’m going to gouge his eyes out of the orbits!  
\- It’s not like we can do much here. We have to play along with him.  
\- So, where do we start from, Sammy? - Here’s a door. So if there’s a door there’s a key.

Dean nods. He takes the dice from his brother’s pocket and throws them on the table. Game’s on and there’s no way they will get out before they find the Trickster.


End file.
